Disc screens are used in the materials handling industry for screening large flows of materials and removing certain items of desired dimensions. In particular, disc screens are used for classifying what is normally considered debris or residual materials. The debris may consist of soil, aggregate, asphalt, concrete, wood, biomass, ferrous and nonferrous metal, plastic, ceramic, paper, cardboard, or other products or materials recognized as debris throughout consumer, commercial and industrial markets.
In some applications, certain types of recyclable Municipal Solid Waste (MSW) are separated from other types of recyclable and/or non-recyclable waste. For example, paper, Old Corrugated Cardboard (OCC), and other fiber materials can be separated from plastic and metal containers. The discs in the screen are all driven to rotate in a common direction and are aligned at an inclined angle from an in-feed end of the screen bed to an out-feed or discharge end of the screen bed. The paper and cardboard is carried by the discs up the screen and over the out-feed end. The plastic and metal containers either roll down the back in-feed end of the disc screen or fall through InterFacial Openings (IFOs) as the containers are being carried up the disc screen.